Parallel Universes
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: It is all normal at the world of NCIS, until one day they meet people that look exactly like them and have the same names. Those people claim to be from somewhere else, a parralel universe.
1. Prologue

In a parallel universe, there is an alternate of everybody. An alternate you, an alternate of your best friend, everybody. That is, if the alternate managed to stay alive.

Parallel universes can be different. One may be stuck back in the time of dinosaurs, and maybe no humans exist. One may be very advanced in technology or science. Maybe there's one that is ruled by robots, and there is no such thing as books.

Alternate people can be alike or different. It depends on the path they have chosen. Maybe your alternate reads fanfiction just like you, or maybe they won't even look at a computer.

Nobody knows what any of their alternates are like. Nobody knows what the alternate universes are like. You have to find a way into another universe to figure that out.

But what happens when two universes cross paths?


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is just to get to know some of the information about the alternate people. You don't find out all of the information about htem here, but you slowly will throughout the fic. If you get confused about anything, just ask me.**

**It is based between season 8 and 9(where it is now), so hopefully I finish it before the summer ends so I don't change my mind about the timezone.**

**Sorry about the wait, I had exams over the week. Yesterday was my last one! Now I am on holiday(or at least just not going to school, although it isn't necessary) until Thursday. That is my last day of school before summer holidays! Then I might update this and all of my other stories a bit more, but there will be times that I can't or I just forget.**

**Disclaimer: I dp not own NCIS. Just seasons 2 through 7 on dvd. And my made up characters.**

* * *

><p>"You called me down here, Miss Scuito?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked.<p>

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs. I have a result," Abigail said. "The DNA matches Gunnery Sergeant Ellis Colroy."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Thanks." The special agent then turned to leave, not a backwards glance at his forensic specialist, pencil skirt tightly hugging her buttocks.

XaltX

"Hey, Jennifer," he called over the divider.

"Yes, Jethro?" she called back.

"Have you seen Tina?"

"Why is it your female agent you're looking for? And why is it your girlfriend you're asking?"

"Austin and Colby are on a mission; Tina is supposed to be here. And you are the only person within hearing distance."

"You know I was just kidding."

The elevator dinged and a beautiful brunette rushed into the bullpen. "Sorry I'm late, sir. Accident in front of my building."

"It's fine. Next time just call in."

Jethro's phone buzzed. He looked at the screen. A text from Jennifer.

**How many times have you said that so far?**

He laughed, counting back.

**This week? 3. TGIF!**

Jennifer chuckled, before the elevator dinged again. This time, a petite woman walked out.

"I come bearing gifts," she called, walked into the wrong side of the divider. "Hi, boss," she said over the divider, then turned to Jethro. "For you." She stepped to the side.

"Grandpa!" the little girl called.

"Hi, sweat pea." When she climbed onto his lap, he looked up. "You know you can call her by her first name, Kelly."

"We're at work, dad. At work I address her formally, otherwise she is Jennifer to me."

"Grandpa, where are we?"

Jethro looked down into her little blue orbs. "NCIS. It's where your mom and I work."

"Come on, Anastasia. Let's go grab a snack," Kelly said.

"Okay, mommy." Anastasia kissed her grandfather's cheek. She then leapt off his lap and grabbed her mother's hand. They walked away, towards the break room.

XaltX

Abigail's phone rings. A sweet piano rift plays.

"Hello?"

"I'm stopping at the coffee shop before coming in. Do you want anything?" Sarah McGee, Abigail's lab assistant and close friend, asked.

"The usual."

"Tea it is."

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah entered the lab. Handing the tea to Abigail, she said, "For you, madam."

She took a sip. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Anyway, I was thinking, life's too short. We should know, having no parents. So, I decided, why not go out and get a tattoo? I'm going to get one soon, in honour of me parents."

"I think it will be pretty," Abigail said, but there was no way she was going to join in. She wasn't going to do anything to her body, not even pierce her ears.

XaltX

"LAPD," Anthony DiNozzo shouted, trying to catch the perv, but the bastard just sped up.

The guy turned a corner half a block away and, when Tony got there, he was nowhere in sight. He was fast, even for Tony, who was pretty good at running.

"Okay, Tech Man Tim, where does this alley lead?" Tony said after calling headquarters.

"It's a dead end."

"My mother always said to never trust the runners. I never understood it back then. I was in track and I thought she meant that type of runner. How wrong I was," he said, but the line was already dead.

XaltX

"Zivaleh, you look so pretty in that dress!" Talia said, in Hebrew, of course. "Can you braid my hair?"

"Sure, Yekarah," Ziva said, also in her native tongue, as that was the only language her sister knew. Ziva sat on her bed, Tali in front of her, and commenced braiding.

Ziva barely had any braided when Tali spoke up. "Can you stop fidgeting? It is getting annoying."

"Sorry. This dress is just so uncomfortable."

"Well, Ari's wedding starts soon. You will not have to wear it too long. I just wish mom and dad were here to see this."

"I do, too, Tali. So does Ari."

"Our oldest is already getting married. When are you going to?"

"I do not plan on it any time soon. I really do not think it is a good idea for either of us to get married. Our spouses will be devastated is we die because of Mossad."

"They will be devastated if we die anyway."

"Yes, but we are more likely to die with our work. Done," Ziva said, securing the braid.

Tali hopped off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She then grabbed something off the bureau and secured it in Ziva's hair. "A lily. For you."

"Toda," Ziva said and glanced in the mirror. It was a really pretty lily, and certainly stood out in her dark, wild curls.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I threw in a bit of Hebrew, even thoguh they were already speaking Hebrew.<strong>

**So, do you like what I have revealed so far about the alternates?**

**Please review, and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is still in the parallel universe, but soon we will get back to our world, where the people will meet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I wish I did. I do own my characters, and my parallel universe, but that is all I own other than seasons on dvd, a buch of saved pictures on my computer, and 2 apps on my ipod touch.**

* * *

><p>"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Anastasia screamed, running back into the bullpen. Nobody in the office took notice.<p>

"Anastasia!" Kelly yelled, running in after her.

The little girl launched herself into her grandfather's arms, causing the chair to tip back a little. She squealed at the slight incline, giggling happily when the chair was back up straight.

"Whoa, kiddo," Jethro said, holding tightly to the giggling girl.

"Fer?" she asked, looking at the top of the divider.

Jennifer's head appeared there. "Yes?"

"Hi." The four-year-old wiggled her tiny fingers.

'Fer' wiggled her fingers back at Anastasia.

"Anastasia, don't go screaming like that in here anymore, okay?" Kelly tapped her foot.

"You need to tell your mommy to chill, don't you?" Jethro stage whispered.

"Daddy, you shouldn't be teaching my kid that stuff."

"Hey, I did it with you," he said before his phone rang. "Hello?" After a short pause, he hung up.

"Who was that?" his daughter asked.

"Abigail. Come on, Jennifer, she needs both of us." He stood up, laying Anastasia down on his chair.

Jennifer stood, and both her and her boyfriend made their way to the elevator.

"What does she want us for?" Jennifer asked when the elevator started it's decent.

"I don't know. She just said-" Jethro saw a flash of bright light, cutting off his explanation. It only lasted a second, before everything went dark.

XaltX

Tony walked through the doors of LAPD, coffee in hand. He was pissed because he didn't catch the bastard, but coffee usually cheered him up.

"Hey, Tim," Tony said once he was inside the tech room.

Tim looked back at him. "You know you're not supposed to have coffee in here."

"Yep."

Tim grunted, looking back at his computer screen. He typed a few sentences, clicked a few buttons, then looked back at Tony. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to catch our guy."

One minute, Tony was fine. The next, there was a flash in front of his eyes, then complete blackness.

XaltX

"What does she want us for?" Jennifer asked when the elevator started it's decent.

"I don't know. She just said-" he cut off.

Jethro's eyes looked distant. He wasn't seeing anything in front of him. Then, all of a sudden, he just collapsed.

"Jethro!" Jennifer screamed. She bent over and slapped his face. He didn't react.

She was so focused on him that she was very surprised when he disappeared from her view, only to be replaced by bright light. That was followed by blackness.

XaltX

"Nothing. I just want to catch our guy."

Tim typed a bit more. He was completely focused on the glowing screen in front of him, the fuzzy words, the few colors around them.

"Tony, I think I found something."

He didn't respond.

"Tony?" Tim turned around.

Tony was lying on the floor.

"Tony?"

Tim glanced back at his computer. It transformed into a strobe light, then his vision went black.

XaltX

Abigail hung up the phone.

"They on their way?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

The two scientists continued typing at the keyboard, preparing for the arrival of the special agents.

The elevator dinged. Both girls turned around to see the doors open. They were surprised when they saw that there was nobody inside.

"Umm," Sarah said.

Abigail gasped when she saw a flash, before she could see nothing but blackness.

XaltX

"I do," the bride said in Hebrew.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced.

Ari grabbed his beautiful wife and pulled her close. He kissed her, a sweet and passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered. Everyone that Ari and Nona cared about were there. Nona said that even the David parents were there, in spirit.

Talia stood next to Ziva, crying over the beautifulness of the occasion. But Ziva wasn't one to cry. The only time in her life she could remember crying was when her parents died, and she was seventeen then.

"Ziva, why don't you cry?" Tali whispered.

"I don't see the point in it, Talia. It never brought mom and dad back."

Trying to explain that to Tali was very difficult, for she cried over everything. She would never understand.

"You are so beautiful, girls," Nona said after weaving herself and her new husband through the throng of people. "Ziva, I love that dress!"

"I hate it. It is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn."

"More uncomfortable than the full-body armour suit?" Talia asked.

"Yes. I would consider that heaven compared to this."

"That armour was really uncomfortable," Ari said. "Are dresses really that bad? I always thought girls loved them."

"Not this girl. If I never have to wear on for the rest of my life it would be too soon."

"Well, they really flatter your figure," Nona said.

Ziva opened her mouth to respond, but that's when she saw the flash and the blackness that followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**So, finally a new chapter. I had this wrote back in the summer, but I wanted to finish some other things before I posted this. So you get it now.**

**From now on, whenever a name from the parallel universe is mentioned, I will put a * by it so you know that it's from the other universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or Fringe which is where the idea came from.**

* * *

><p>She sat up on the cold, hard ground. Ground? Where was she? Certainly not in the elevator, where she last remembered being.<p>

Where was *Jethro? She couldn't feel him next to her. Maybe he moved?

She then realised she couldn't see anything. Just... gray fuzz?

*Jennifer could hear the sound of cars in the distance. Was she near a road? She could hear one car getting steadily closer to her.

The gray fuzz evaporated. It was replaced by the brightness of the sun, though slightly shaded.

She looked around. If she reached out with one hand, she could almost touch a brick wall that looked as if it was part of a building, but the sun was too bright to look up and check. With her other hand, she could almost touch something metal; she assumed it was a dumpster.

The approaching car slowed to a halt. A door opened, feet hit the ground, the door slammed shut. The footsteps moved closer to her, stopping just outside the edge of *Jennifer's vision.

A wave of nausea rushed over her, and she leaned over to vomit on the ground next to her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

She tried to answer him, but her voice wouldn't cooperate.

"What are you doing back here?"

This time, her voice responded, but it was very hoarse. "I don't know."

The man entered her line of vision, kneeling down in front of her. "What is your name?"

"*Jennifer."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to her feet. She stumbled, but he caught her.

"What" -she coughed, trying - and failing - to clear her throat and get rid of the hoarseness- "are you doing?"

"Helping you. By the way, I'm Stephen."

He walked *Jennifer to his car, where he helped her into the front seat. He walked around to the other side of the car. After getting in, he started the car and drove away.

Eventually, the car stopped in front of a grocery store. Inside, Stephen picked up some bottles of water and a pack of granola bars, not before asking *Jennifer if she liked that brand.

In the car, he handed her a bottle of water, telling her to drink it. She put the bottle to her lips. As soon as the first drop touched her tongue, she realised just how thirsty she was. The bottle was empty in seconds.

"I never knew a lady could drink that fast," Stephen mused.

"I've had practice," *Jennifer laughed, momentarily forgetting the situation of when they met.

"Oh really. What's his name?"

"Why do you assume there's a man in my life?"

"Practically everything about you. Name?"

"You think I'm actually going to tell you?"

"Well, yeah."

*Jennifer snorted.

"I'm gonna get it out of you."

XxxxX

It took her a few seconds to realise she was holding her breath. Without thinking, she breathed in deeply.

And sat bolt upright. Squeezing her eyes shut even tighter, she attempted to cough the water out of her lungs. Eventually, the water was out and she could open her eyes.

Why was she sitting in a fountain? How did she get there from her lab? Why didn't she remember anything between the two points in time?

*Abigail took her time climbing out of the fountain. Nobody noticed her. Nobody even glanced toward that fountain.

As soon as the air hit her, seeping through her wet clothes, she started shivering. She rubbed her arms, trying to keep them warm.

After a few steps, images of her parents flashed through her mind. They were happy and smiling, just as always. A few more steps and she saw the boat. The beautiful water the boat was on. Her happy family on the boat, on peaceful water, on a perfect day.

The images were coming faster, so fast she had to sit down. She knew where this was going.

*Abigail remembered glancing up and seeing a black cloud, which was the next image in her mind. But she put it off as nothing. A storm had come in, growing more and more violent. They couldn't get to land fast enough, and the boat tipped over. Her parents - she didn't want to see this again - had drowned.

Her brother was a fighter. He didn't know how to swim, but he managed to stay afloat. She had grabbed him and swam to shore.

The incident left the two as orphans, but they were never split up.

*Abigail was left sitting on the ground, feeling dizzy. She lay back, hoping the dizziness would pass, and gazed up at the sky. She saw a cloud that looked like a boat.

"I like looking at clouds, too," a kid's voice said from next to her.

She looked over and saw a little boy lying there, looking intently at the sky.

He pointed up. "That one looks like an elephant." He moved his hand over a bit. "And that one looks like a baby."

She couldn't help but follow his finger's motions and noticing that they did look like what he said.

"What do you see?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"A boat," she said, showing him where she saw it.

"Brian, lunch is ready," *Abigail heard a voice call out.

"Well, that's me." He stood up, brushing himself off. "I better go before she gets too angry. Bye!" he called as he ran off to join a group at a picnic table.

*Abigail stayed where she was for a few minutes, before standing up and walking away from the beautiful place she could not even call close to home.

XxxxX

She opened her eyes and found she was lying on pavement, behind a building. She didn't recognize the part of it she could see.

She stayed on the ground, trying to figure out where she was. But it was no use. She could not place the building, or any other part of her surroundings.

She decided to walk to the front of the building to see if she recognized anything. But when she stood up, her legs were like jelly, and she just fell over again.

She stood again, this time managing to walk a few steps before falling over.

After multiple attempts, she could actually stay on her feet, walking like a normal person.

She brushed her dress off, wishing she was wearing something more comfortable. The full-body armour would be preferable to the dress.

On the front of the building there was a sign that said 'BFF'. *Ziva didn't know what it meant, but she could smell explosives.

She decided to think of it as nothing, and started walking down the street. She soon saw a bench and felt drawn to it. She only allowed herself to sit for a minute before continuing her journey.

*Ziva walked for what felt like forever. She passed many people, people that didn't give her a second glance. In Israel she was usually the centre of attention, because of her family.

She confirmed she wasn't in Israel when she stopped a few people and asked them something in Hebrew, and they just looked at her like she was crazy.

A car drove past her, music blasting. *Ziva didn't recognize the song, but it had a good beat.

A man walking near her noticed her interest. He smiled, saying, "Lowlife by Theory of a Deadman."

She smiled and nodded. "Toda."

As *Ziva continued walking, her thoughts drifted to *Talia and *Ari and *Nona. Are they worrying about her? She hoped not. Did everything go as planned? Are *Ari and *Nona heading off for their vacation?

She wondered if she would ever see them again.

She hoped she would. She already missed *Tali's laugh. And *Nona/s smile. And *Ari's hugs.

She couldn't wait to be home to Israel.

She spotted a man with brown hair and a goofy grin on his face as he talked on a cellphone, walking towards her.

He drank from the coffee cup he held in his hand. Then he said, "Be right there," before clicking the 'end call' button and shoving the cell in his pocket.

The man happened to glance toward her. He did a double-take and stopped in his tracks. He looked down at his pocket, then up at her. Specifically, her hand.

His face distorted in confusion.

"Ziva?"

* * *

><p><strong>Et fini! Well, this chapter, not the entire fic. That's gonna be a while.<strong>

**Please review, and I will give you a virtual cookie. I'm not afraid to bribe people.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to find he was lying on pavement. Why was he outside, on the ground, alone? Shouldn't he be in the elevator or forensics lab, or, if something had happened to him, in the hospital?<p>

He decided to investigate and stood up, which is when he realised his cheek hurt. He shrugged it off as nothing.

When *Jethro made it to the front of the building, he realised it was a hospital, but he didn't recognize it.

He had to know where he was, so he walked inside, right up to the receptionist.

"Where is this? What city?"

"Why do you want to know? You're here all the time, Agent Gibbs," she said.

"I've never been here in my life," *Jethro said, confused.

"Do you have a head injury?"

"No." He was even more confused now. "Just tell me where we are."

"The naval base in Washington, D.C."

This was not the hospital on the naval base. He was never here before. How could that woman know who he is?

*Jethro's brain felt overloaded.

He wished he was back at NCIS with *Jenny, *Kelly and *Anastasia, *Tina, and *Abigail.

He wished this wasn't happening. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be possible.

A realization dawned on him. It could be a dream!

He discretely pinched his arm as hard as he could. But nothing happened. He was still standing in the reception area of a hospital he never knew existed at a place he spent much of his time.

Crazy. He had to be going crazy.

*Jethro watched as the receptionist's head turned, and her eyes clouded over. "What-"

He turned his head to see what she was looking at.

He was even more convinced he was going crazy.

Walking through the hospital doors was a man holding a cup of coffee. He wore jogging pants and a hoodie that said 'NCIS'. He had silver hair that was shaggy on top and buzzed along the sides. He had piercing blue eyes, and the exact same facial features as *Jethro, except harder.

It was like he staring at a different version of himself, one that was more disciplined and not as happy.

Seriously crazy.

It seemed as if the man sensed the ogling eyes, and turned toward them.

He looked almost as confused as *Jethro felt.

XxxxX

He felt consciousness return to him.

He didn't open his eyes. Instead, he was embarrassed about fainting, and didn't want to face *Tim's anger about his spilled coffee.

When *Tony heard the shouting, he was even more embarrassed, until he realised it wasn't near him, and he didn't even recognize the voices.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he could tell he wasn't at LAPD. He was in a bad neighbourhood, kind of like the one he grew up in.

The shouting was coming from inside one of the houses. It sounded like a young woman - maybe a teenager - and a man - possibly her father - were fighting.

The shouting increased, and eventually there was a crash that sounded like somebody threw a plate. The girl screamed, and the man yelled at her. There was another crash, and another.

The yelling and screaming continued. There were a few more crashes, and some bangs.

The door flew open and a girl ran out. She ran down the steps. The man followed her to the door, but never stepped outside.

"You're going to come back here. You can't survive out there alone. You're too young," he shouted after her.

She continued running, tears streaming down her face. When she was near *Tony, she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, hard.

"Hey," *Tony whispered. "What happened?"

The girl looked over at the man sitting next to her. She looked frightened. It didn't look like she was going to say anything.

He noticed a bleeding cut on her forehead, and a bruise circling her eye.

"Did he do that to you?" *Tony said, motioning to her face.

She nodded.

"Let me help you up."

When she was on her feet, she said, her voice hoarse from screaming, "I don't know if I should trust you."

"Is that your dad?" She nodded, and he continued. "When I was six, my mom left. My dad started drinking. A lot. He would be drunk almost every night. And he would hit me. With his fists. With bear bottles that would break and cut me. He would kick me. Sometimes he would smash a mirror and cut me with it. He would even take razor blades and cut me. I even have scars for proof."

The girl's eyes were wide. "That's terrible!"

"Here, just so you can trust me, I'm going to show you a scar." He lifted the edge of his shirt, revealing the very old scar on his side.

The girl gasped. "I feel so lucky now."

"You have to get away from him so nothing worse happens." He paused. "What is your name? I need something to call you."

"Sasha."

"All right, Sasha. I'm *Tony."

"Can you tell me what happened after that? Did you get away from him?"

"One day when I was eight, he was in the mood. He hit me a few times. But he was a little too drunk, and fell. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I continued running until I was outside of the neighbourhood. A car saw me and stopped. There was a man inside. He asked me what happened, and I told him. He told me his name was Jethro, and I stayed at his house with him and his daughter until morning. He brought me to the police station, and I ended up being put into foster care. It was better than my life with my dad. When I was sixteen, I found out he died of a drug overdose."

XxxxX

The first thing he heard were sirens. They were weird sirens.

He opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground behind a building. He slowly made his way to his feet, and walked toward the front of the building.

A fire station.

The sirens he had heard didn't seem to be anything like the ones he knew from firetrucks. He was used to a steadier, higher-pitched siren.

He wondered why he was at a fire station. Shouldn't he be back in the tech room of LAPD?

He then remembered how *Tony had coffee in there, which he had spilled everywhere.

"I'm gonna kill you, *Tony," *Tim growled.

Where was *Tony, anyway? Even more important, where was *Tim?

He realised he had been staring at the building, not moving. He didn't want to seem crazy, so he turned and left the area.

He was walking along the street when he felt the wind bite. It was much colder here than he was used to. Was he even in LA anymore?

Everything was so strange. It was almost as if he was in a different universe. It seemed so paranormal.

It seemed too weird to be real.

_Maybe it's a dream_, *Tim thought. _Well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

He walked around, viewing the scenery. Then he decided to play a game of Spot The Difference. He knew it was a childish game, but it was his dream. He may as well be a kid in it.

*Tim split it into two categories. Things that seemed to be different between here and California and - if this was a different universe - things that seemed to be different between the two universes.

Sirens would be universes, heat would be states.

*Tim added the fact that there was no LAPD to states. Then he added skin tone. He was used to seeing people that were slightly more tanned.

There was a good few things added to each category. But there were also some things that he wasn't sure what category to put it in. Like the quality of the buildings.

The dream seemed to be lasting a lot longer than the ones he usually had. And it was a weird dream. He had never dreamed of anything like it, especially the part where he was just wandering the streets.

*Tim pinched himself, hoping to wake up, but nothing happened. Not even a scene change, which tended to happen in his dreams.

What if he was in a come? What if he would never awaken? He didn't want to live his life dreaming of something that would never exist. He didn't want to live his life dreaming of a different version of his life.

Was it possible that if he died in this dream life his real body would die?

Then a realisation dawned on him. What if this wasn't a dream? What if it was actually happening?

* * *

><p><strong>I had this wrote before I posted the last chapter, which was before I started reading Night Wars. But when I was typing it up just then, I realized how much the 'dream body dying means waking body dies' thing sounded like that. lol<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
